1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved cover for an inflatable air bag housing formed of resinous plastic material and reinforced so as to be positively retained when a door portion is opened by fracture along a grooved fracture line.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Prior art covers for inflatable air bag housings have been formed of resinous plastic material with metal reinforcement elements therein. When the cover is fractured along a grooved fracture line, a door portion can open up to let the expanding air bag out of the housing. It is desirable that both the reinforcing element and the cover itself in a hinge area be capable of pivoting without requiring excessive force yet strong enough to retain the open door attached to the rest of the cover after opening has occurred. Prior art devices have provided an air filled void area between portions of a metal reinforcing element and the molded plastic material of the cover in the region of the hinge line. One problem with these types of prior art devices is that the plastic material of the cover begins to sag or read through over the void due to prolonged heat and sun exposure. Sometimes molding resin leaks into the void making it more difficult for the door panel to be opened upon air bag inflation.